Dead Woods Mausoleum
|location = «The Dead Woods» |type = }} The «'Dead Woods Mausoleum'» was a that existed on the 5th Floor of in . It was located within «The Dead Woods» which themselves were located outside the «Town of Mananarena».SAOK: Braving the Depths Unlocking The «Dead Woods Mausoleum» was gated behind a small quest-chain on the 5th Floor that started in the «Town of Mananarena». The quests involved belonging to the «Dead Woods Mausoleum» included: *«'Suspicious Goods'» -- a quest received from a merchant NPC in the «Town of Mananarena» who has noticed numerous new items, mostly antiques, coming onto the market. The merchant tasks the player with investigating a new merchant, whom the quest-giver finds suspicious. The quest is completed when the player sights the merchant receiving goods from cloaked NPC's. *«'Tracking the Goods'» -- a follow-up quest received from the initial merchant NPC who tasks the player with tracking down the suspect goods. Resolved when the player tracks the cloaked NPC's to «The Dead Woods», where the NPC's suddenly disappear amongst the trees. The «Searching» Skill fails to locate them. *«'Playing Bandit'» -- a follow-up quest received upon returning to the initial merchant NPC. The player is tasked with apprehending the cloaked NPC's, which results in the player receiving a mysterious key as a quest reward. The merchant reveals that his own investigation has identified the source of the new goods -- the «Dead Woods Mausoleum» -- and thanks the player for their assistance. *«'Securing the Mausoleum'» -- the final quest in the chain which tasks the player with investigating the «Dead Woods Mausoleum» and clearing out any remaining threats. This particular quest is resolved upon defeating the dungeon boss. Background The dungeon was an underground mausoleum dating back to before the «Great Separation» and was seemingly built by the Dwarves. Most of the graves were laid into niches along the walls but these had been broken open and the contents disturbed, which gave rise to its undead inhabitants. Layout Like most of the locations on the 5th Floor the «Deep Woods Mausoleum» was a crumbling ruin; the splendour of its past long since vanished. Its purpose has been corrupted in the intervening years by grave-robbers and other undesirables. The dungeon comprised four floors. The initial floor was just beneath ground-level and featured a long open hallway with adjoining chambers, all of which ended in dead-ends. Those of the second and third floors where labyrinthine in nature, with numerous dead-ends leading to treasure chests, and a heightened difficulty-curve in terms of monster levels and stats. The fourth and final floor comprised the bottom-most burial chamber and this was where the dungeon boss resided. Defeating the boss revealed a secret passage leading back to one of the adjoining rooms near the entrance, allowing for a quick exit from the dungeon. Known monsters The primary monsters featured throughout the dungeon where undead. Skeletons armed with various armaments and lumbering corpses who attacked with clawed hands made up the vast majority of the dungeons inhabitants. These mobs included: *«Skeletal Swordsman» -- immune to paralysis, poison, and bleeding. High damage, low HP. *«Skeletal Lancer» -- immune to paralysis, poison, and bleeding. High damage, low HP. *«Shambling Corpse» -- vulnerable to paralysis, poison, and bleeding. Very high damage, low speed, high HP. *«Clawed Corpse» -- vulnerable to paralysis, poison, and bleeding. Very high damage, low speed, high HP. Dungeon Boss *«Armoured Revenant» -- 3 HP bars, high strength, high defences. Wields a two-handed sword in only one hand. Loot Treasure chests 1st Floor *Chest 1 -- Ore. *Chest 2 -- Ore. *Chest 3 (Hidden) -- 30,000 . 2nd Floor *Chest 1 -- Worn Sword. *Chest 2 -- Threadbare Cloth. 3rd Floor *Chest 1 -- Unknown Vial. *Chest 2 -- Ore. Monster drops *«Gloves of the Defiant» -- LA Bonus from the «Armoured Revenant». Author's notes Behind the scenes *The front-runners typically ignored the sub-dungeons unless they were key to defeating the floor and advancing the game. As such most sub-dungeons where completed later by players catching up. Trivia *The «Dead Woods Mausoleum» did not exist in the beta. References & notes Category:Dungeon